


Finally...freedom

by Kaimiiru, Psychosis (exorcist_seu)



Series: Honeyhide [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimiiru/pseuds/Kaimiiru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exorcist_seu/pseuds/Psychosis
Summary: The war is over and for some small moment, they have peace.





	Finally...freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend Kai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend+Kai).



It's so warm. The gentle morning light seeping through white sheets, limbs tangled together. 

They're a mess, and they both know it. But that doesn't stop them. Flawed as they are, they're able to complete one another. With parts the other has but doesn't need. Together they can win...

His breathing changes, one deep breath, and a sigh, grey eyes opening. Slowly he's forced to blink the sleep out of his eyes, moving to sit up. A whine following the small movements he was able to make, looking down to the mess of black hair from the head on his chest. His body still holds a dull ache in every muscle. His abdomen feeling like it was holding a thousand pounds just from him attempting to sit up, the added weight they put on his torso not helping. With another yawn, he leans back, resting back against the soft pillow below his head and the soft mattress below the two of them. 

The feeling of the body on top of his moving causing his eyes to open again, just in time to see the blanket get pulled up above both their heads. Rolling onto his side, arms wrap around their waist, holding them close to his chest, feeling the faint softness of their small bust. They're still so thin, and he can only hope they'll regain weight soon. Blue and grey eyes slide shut as their foreheads press to one another. With their chests so close, he could feel their heartbeat sync with his own, or perhaps his was syncing with their's. He could never tell. 

Thinner arms wrap around his shoulders, gently tracing out the edge of his scar down his shoulder as he traced out the edge of the scarring on their lower back. The bed smelled so faintly of both of them. The faint smell of their perfume that may as well be their natural scent at this point and the smell of him. 

"We should get up..." Miku manages to mutter out, blue eyes opening again as a content sigh passes through their nose. They're like puddy, or a cat. Limp and melted in his arms. Slowly they start to pull away, beginning to sit up as they do so. "You're probably hungry, right?" 

They listen to his gentle hum as he lets them up, blue eyes watching him as Allen rolls onto his back. A small groan leaving him as he stretches, joints popping before he moves to get up. "Yea...I am.." He manages out, a large yawn soon following before he's finally pushing away the covers and getting himself up onto his feet. For a small moment, he feels weightless, vision blacking out. The only thing keeping him up is his poor lover pressing their back to his, supporting his weight to keep him from falling backwards. They don't push, knowing they'd simply send him forward instead. His hand made of innocence lifting, holding his head as that feeling of weightlessness clears. "Sorry...Must have stood up too fast..." 

"You should be more careful, we're both still recovering.." They warn, true worry coming from their tone as they get up from the bed as well, a steadying hand resting on his back and the other on his arm. All Allen can think to do is to offer a simple gentle smile, hoping that will at least ease their nerves about him for the time being. "I'm serious, 왕자. I don't want you pushing yourself too hard while you're recovering, you might-" Teeth sink into their lower lip, knowing they didn't need to finish that sentence. A soft sigh leaving Allen's chest as he turns to them, hands lifting to cup their cheeks, lifting their head to look at him. 

Such a loving smile given to no other, making their smaller shoulders slack as they finally relax a bit. "I know, I know, लिटिल ब्लू, I know. But don't worry about me, I promise, that'll never happen." He speaks so gently, lips pressing a kiss to their forehead, feeling smaller hands rest over his own. Even if he can't see their smile, he can feel it. He can feel it's warmth penetrate his heart, sending that tingling feeling of bliss through his limbs. 

Slowly, the shorter of the two pulls back, hands holding his as they begin to lead him out of the white room, hidden away in the Ark. "Come on, I think I saw a kitchen the other day when i was wandering around. Let's get something to eat already.."


End file.
